Archery tabs are utilized primarily for the purpose of protecting the fingers of an archer's hand while pulling the string back, and also for permitting a smooth release of the string without having it catch on a person's fingers, which causes inaccurate shooting.
In order to shoot a bow accurately, an archer must draw the bow string back and anchor the draw string hand against the archer's face at precisely the same place for every shot. If the archer anchors too high, the shot will be too low; and if the archer anchors too low, compared to the normal anchor position, the shot will be too high. Similarly, if an archer anchors to the left or to the right with respect to the archer's normal anchoring position, the shot will go to a respective side of the desired target in proportion to the anchoring misalignment.
A Swedish manufactured tab has been utilized which has a top surface thereon for abutment with the bottom of an archer's chin, and this surface is adjustable vertically with respect to the tab itself. This tab works fine in order to insure that the anchor is precisely the same vertically from one shot to the next, but it does not help with respect to the lateral adjustment situation referred to above. Consequently, there is a need for an adjustable tab which will not only insure positive vertical alignment of the anchoring point, but also one which will insure a positive anchor point with respect to the lateral position on the face of the archer.